Existiendo
by asdf42
Summary: Viñeta. Para InuYasha su existencia a veces no es más que caminar, seguir y seguir sin propósito alguno; tal vez muerto por demonios, tal vez cazado por humanos, o tal vez simplemente porque sí.


**Tí****tulo**: Existiendo

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: General.

**Canon:** En un momento indeterminado, antes de que InuYasha conozca a Kikiou.

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Para InuYasha vivir nunca ha sido algo meramente filosófico, algo que hacer por el simple hecho de ser _(de_ _existir)._ No, para él la vida no es sino el resultado de la supervivencia, de la perseverancia a pesar de las adversidades, de la esperanza de que, algún día, las cosas serán mejor. Para InuYasha, no existen las filosofías, no existen las ideologías; los estamentos religiosos de sus contemporáneos, nunca los aprendió _(no había nadie para ello) _y por el conocimiento que tiene de lo que es vivir, sabe que nada está predeterminado, todo puede cambiar en menos de un momento _(su continúa existencia es propia de aquello). _

Cuando pasa por aldeas, cuando ve la mirada que le dan los humanos _(una mezcla de miedo despectivo)_, InuYasha reafirma su convicción de la vida, reafirma su convicción de la importancia de la supervivencia, quizás intentando ignorar el leve pinchazo por el rechazo, después de todo, su orgullo es lo único que tiene.

A veces_ (cuando su temple es inofensivo y su cabello tan oscuro como el óni_x), InuYasha recuerda a su madre, recuerda momentos ya difusos por el tiempo; las manos finas y frágiles acariciándolo, la risa suave y pasiva, los ojos sabios y profundos bañados en tristeza _(y piensa si esa tristeza se debió siempre a él, al bastardo)_. No lo sabe, y ya han pasado bastantes años, ya casi no recuerda el leve toque de las manos de su madre, ya casi no se acuerda del sonido de su risa, y en momentos, olvida un poco la mirada en su rostro. Y tal como vienen las memorias, InuYasha las entierra, las guarda debajo de las miles de capas que conforman su alma, y vuelve al presente _(sobrevivir)_ y vuelve al futuro _(sobrevivir),_ y cuando el sueño lo vence no puede dejar de preguntarse para qué está viviendo.

A InuYasha le gustan los arboles, el bosque. Nunca le ha gustado la confluencia, las algarabías, al fin y al cabo, no tiene buenos momentos con ellas, sólo burlas y desprecios. Los humanos para InuYasha son fuente de odio, de impotencia, quizás por eso no se parece a su medio hermano para el cual todo es indiferente _(incluyéndole)._ Pero él no puede ignorarlos, sabe que muchas veces, y tal vez hasta hace poco tiempo, solo quiso su aprobación; pertenecer a algún lugar. Pero no es así, el duro golpe de la realidad se encargó de demostrárselo, y para InuYasha solo existirán los arboles y el bosque. Después de todo, no pueden hablar para comunicarle su desprecio.

Para InuYasha su existencia a veces no es más que caminar, seguir y seguir sin propósito alguno; tal vez muerto por demonios, tal vez cazado por humanos _(o tal vez simplemente porque sí)._ Pero no se deja desanimar, no se deja ahogar por esos pensamientos, sabe que tiene que prosperar, tiene que demostrar que puede, tiene que demostrar que vale algo, _(demostrar que existe, que no es otro más)._ Y por eso persevera, y por eso se levanta, y por eso se refugia en si mismo, en la insolente soledad, en las noches sin murmullos más que el viento, en la voz casi olvidada de su madre, y busca con ahínco momentos valiosos, recuerdos que le den paz. No existen y es por eso que continúa, para quizás algún día lograrlos.

InuYasha es impetuoso, salvaje, arrogante. InuYasha es irrespetuoso, ignorante, arisco. A veces sin saberlo, se deprime, se ahoga en la desesperación que es su vida, se ahoga en el sinsentido que lo es todo. Se pregunta el porqué, el porqué es diferente, se pregunta cual fue su error. Por momentos culpa a los aldeanos, a la vida, a su padre y a su madre, _(se culpa a sí mismo)_. Pero nunca es suficiente, nunca hay culpables, nunca hay respuestas. Y a veces se pregunta sí, sí sigue esforzándose pueda lograr algo mejor. Y por eso no se cansa. Y por eso sigue, sin saber a donde, sin saber como _(pero sigue)._

Para InuYasha vivir nunca fue algo meramente filosófico, algo que hacer por el simple hecho de ser, de existir. No, para él la vida no es sino el resultado de la supervivencia, de la perseverancia a pesar de las adversidades, de la esperanza de que, algún día, las cosas serán mejor. Y es por eso, es por eso que cuando se entera de la existencia de la Shikon no Tama decida obtenerla _(a cualquier costo)_. Nunca ha tenido un propósito, nunca ha tenido un lugar y nunca ha sido indiferente. Y el rencor y el resentimiento y el odio lo envuelven, y sabe lo que quiere. Sabe lo que quiere ser; su ambivalencia terminada, su eterna dicotomía acabada. Dejar de ser humano para siempre, solo existir como demonio _(e InuYasha decide)._

_(__Después de todo, el humano debería tener consciencia)._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** amo y adoro a InuYasha, pobrecillo su destino siempre marcado por el sufrimiento, y cuando por fin alguien parece amarlo, llega Naraku y le arruina todo, pobre Inu…


End file.
